projectharmonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby Mantakree
Appearance ''' Ruby is a short female with an athletic build, Her hair is mostly kept up in a pony tail. and her bangs covering her right eye. Her clothing style is a blue tank top,and black pants. Her symbol is located on her right shoulder in a style similar to Natsu. Ruby's combat clothing is different from her casual clothing as she wears a black sleeveless open zip-up hoodie followed by a purple sleeveless shirt and black pants. Topped off with a set of purple combat boots with black trimmings and purple buckles on it. She has was also shown to wear assassin styled robes(similar to the assassin's creed). It has shown to be Purple with black and blue accents on the bottom and on the outlining. '''Personality Ruby's personality has shown to be clumsy, dorky, enthusiastic, and cheery. Although she is extremely shy at first, she has shown to ease up later when she gets to know someone. And opens up easily as seen when she was talking with her sister and thanking her for being there. Ruby has also shown great signs of thankfulness and affection to everyone of her friends and classifies them. As family even if they may not be related, she has also shown to be very outgoing and optimistic. When her friends haven an idea, she also has an attitude. When someone gets on her nerves, and can be very blunt at times when talking to someone in need. she even says "sorry I don't sugar coat things, but sometimes you need to her the truth in order to be awoken". Skills & Abilities Ruby's skills with the rapier. Have shown to be significant and almost outmatched, she is also ranked the second best swordsmen within the Storm Clan with Sam being the first. Her ability is referenced during her and Sam's initiation into the clan with her first thought being great another lighting user. Her combat style has shown her to be very observant of her opponents fighting style and searching for different openings. To use as leverage, sometimes she'll enhance her attacks with her lightning ability Sam has even stated that if he wasn't trained as strictly as he was Ruby would definitely outmatch him in a one on one fight. Since first joining the Clan her first recognized skill was her swordsmen ship and being marked as a tactician. Although her super ability is to control lightning it's very unclear how strong she actually is, the clan leader Justice noted that if it wasn't for her mentality to want to save others. She could possible destroy most of the land within the span of a few days or less. History Ruby was very young when she lost her father. And in a way her father despite him being around he seemed very absent in mind and in physical body. After losing her mother, Ruby's father became an alcoholic. Showing very to be aggressive and abusive, the only person to comfort her was Ruby's older sister April. Who tries her best to set the best example for Ruby, and attending everything their father would not. When Ruby became 13 or so her home life only became worse. Her father began beating her as well which was taken for her by her older sister. The abuse became so bad to the point where Ruby was close to ending it all. However she was close to successful when it was revealed she wasn't entirely human nor was she entirely a saiyan either. After falling into a death like trance, it was revealed her mother left a demonic creature. Within Ruby's body; it was then that Ruby's body was found by April whom rushed her to the hospital. Three months after the attempt in suicide Ruby was left with depression but masked it by smiling all the time, then someone came along and pretended to like her. Upon finding out that it was all fake Ruby became depressed once again. However that didn't stop her from smiling or training in combat school to become a guardian. After Ruby became the age to join the Storm clan. She ran to the big building at the edge of Remnant city and sought out to join. It was being placed with Sam for initiation that she proved her skills and was quickly placed at second best fighter. After four months of living in the same dorm as Sam she developed feelings for him. Relationship with others Ruby's relationship with Sam is something she finds very special. As she has a crush on her and vice versa, at random points while Sam is training or cleaning. She'll sleep in his bed but when she gets cold and needs something to keep her warm. She steals his hoodies and even takes one of his long sleeves to wear under the hoodie. Her relationship with Lotus is on a sisterly level. As she thinks April and Lotus share the same caring personality. There are times where Lotus questions Ruby's logic and even at times gives her advice on what to do about Sam. For the most part they are on extremely great terms and are even willing to give their lives. To protect each other and their teammates, Ruby trusts Lotus to the point where she even tells her about her home life. Ruby's relationship with Victor has been shown with him taunting her. About her crush on Sam and it gets to the point where she throws a pillow at him. And will sometimes even use her ability of electricity generation to shock him. Just to make him stop talking before Sam over hears the two of them, Ruby has even told Victor. That she loves Sam so much to the point where she would give her life for his, or to meet him in combat school. If ever given the chance to do so and sometimes tells Victor of her future plans with Sam and he gives feed back on it. Overall the relationship between the two is a brother and sister bond. Trivia * Ruby's name comes from the inspiration of the main lead for the show Ruby Rose. * She calls Sam her Wolfie in Chapter 7 of The guardians. * Ruby has the ability of an inner beast. Her original Race was going to be a Kyntar but some changes came and it was settled. She would be known as a Saiyan beast, other wise known as an inner beast. Category:Chaacters Category:Characters